For Family
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: A suprise attack is launched on Sasuke and Naruto as they leave school in the rain and they can't handle it alone. Who will come to their rescue?   AU rambling ;P


_So in the middle of being lazy and procrastinating I was running scenes through my head (as I do). This scene is something that I imagine would pop up in a SasuNaru highschool AU I'm considering where 'Kyuubi' is the pet name for a metabolic disorder Naruto has that cause various things including seizures, vomiting, highblood pressure etc that I would probably end up using to manipulate Sasuke into looking after Naruto. *evil laughter*_

_Quick, spur of the moment, mindless rambling._

* * *

**For Family**

**.**

**.**

Honestly, before meeting Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke had never traded punches with anyone. He actually didn't know how to fight very well and probably the only reason why he could go up against Naruto was because when the Dobe was angry, which he usually was when he wanted to fight, he left himself full of openings. Plus Naruto usually announced that he was going to (try) kick Sasuke's ass before he did it. But when it was rainy and grey and you were really busy being horrified that you thought the fevered blush on a certain someone's face was sort of cute when said person was probably in a lot of pain, and then being doubly horrified that you actually cared, you really weren't looking out for a punch in the face...

The pavement was a mixture of blood and rain. The sky was dark and the four boys who stood over them were laughing and snarling. Sasuke was on his knees over Naruto who was lying on his side biting back sobs, clutching his side and trying to keep his convulsions under control.

_Why now? Why now of all times? Kyuubi, fuck it! Twice in one day? You gotta be kidding!_

"Oi, Naruto, get up," the dark haired teen gasped, his body throbbing from the beating he had taken.

Even the two of them, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, were no match. They were out numbered and in the surprise attack they had gone for Naruto first after stunning Sasuke enough with just one punch. Naruto was already weak from the Kyuubi attack during the day so he easily took one to the face and a right hook to the jaw. Then two of them pushed him and held him while they kicked the shit out of him. Naruto didn't get back up. Sasuke had been restrained by the other two and used as a punching bag before they let his arms go and threw him onto the pavement, stomping on his ankle so he could do nothing but crawl to Naruto's side.

_Fuck you Kyuubi._

If Naruto hadn't had an attack today then maybe he and the dobe would at least been able to run.

"You fucking homos! Get the fuck off him, Uchiha. You make me fucking sick!" The boy's voice was disgusted and Sasuke felt a warm weight shoot onto his back.

Spit. Anger flared hot and choking under Sasuke's ribcage. He was so fucking angry. They didn't deserve this! They didn't damnit! How dare they spit on him! He was an Uchiha! A fucking Uchiha!

But he mustn't bite.

Because Naruto couldn't move and Sasuke couldn't take the four of them. He wasn't sure he could move actually. It felt like they had broken his ankle.

"Uchiha! Didn't you hear me? Get up and fight like a man if that's what you are! Get up and let me beat the fucking shit out of you!" Sasuke didn't move which only angered the boy yelling more and Sasuke earned a kick to the side, a foot hooking up into his stomach for exercising his right to remain silent.

Looking into Naruto's face, all screwed up in pain and covered in blood, his eye and cheek already purpling; the anger turned to anguish and Sasuke felt like his locked out elbows were bags of water. He wobbled and went down on his forearms just as a heavy shoe was brought down on his spine. Sasuke screamed and fell forward, smacking himself into half consciousness when his forehead connected with the wet, rough concrete. His body slumped half over Naruto's.

I won't move. I won't move. I won't move. I won't move. I won't move.

Not for anything.

He mustn't move because then they would be able to hurt Naruto and no one was allowed to hurt Naruto.

No one!

But Sasuke couldn't see properly, his vision pitching back and forth between black and the dripping shadows of their attackers in the heavy pelting rain, even though his eyes were open.

The flash of metal and a chorus of husky laughter.

"I always thought you were a fag Uchiha. But Uzumaki... Shocked I was when you two came prancing out of the closet together. I don't have much business with you, but Uzumaki is just a disgrace so you can either move away and crawl on back home or I can slash you to pieces and cut your dick off too. What's it gonna be?"

Sasuke's eyes moved slowly over the blade of the knife from where he lay shielding Naruto. Would they actually do it?

Didn't matter, he wasn't moving.

With shaking hands Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's swollen cheek, feeling the other boy shiver violently and the swell of his clenched jaw against his palm.

Was he aware what was going on?

How long would the attack last?

Sasuke hoped to God Naruto couldn't feel the condition his body was in, hoped he couldn't hear the jeering of the animals.

"Naruto. Shit, Dobe." Muttered Sasuke.

The rain picked up and Sasuke closed his eyes knowing that the first cut was coming; straight for his exposed back he was sure.

There was no other choice because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave what was his behind in the rain.

Uchihas didn't run away.

Uchihas were strong.

Uchihas were not cowards.

But fuck, he was scared. He was so scared. For both of them. He knew that all this was going to be trouble but he never imagined...

All he could do was pray that they didn't hurt Naruto, that somehow his rain weighted, blood soaked body would be too heavy to move off the other boy...

He waited.

Silence for a moment. And then...

Instead of the sharp sting of the blade slicing through his flesh, instead of hearing the rip of his wet shirt, Sasuke heard a loud yell that drowned out all the rain and the oof of wood connecting with teenage body. The sound of scattering feet, cries and insults dull against the thumping in his head.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a tall shadow standing before him, a wooden kendo sword held in front of him. Two boys were on the ground and two were making a break for it. The shiny knife lay forgotten on the ground. Their protector stalked forward, anger lifting his shoulders and lengthening his strides, and kicked both who remained before hauling them to their feet by their collars and throwing them in the direction of the escapees. Sasuke became aware that there was another man by his side calling his name.

"Sasuke kun, are you alright? Can you hear me? Naruto, hey, hey!"

"AND DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER MY BROTHER OR NARUTO EVER AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YEAH! YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!" yelled the tall shadow, bending at the waist as he roared. He then rose, his shoulders slumped to panting and the kendo sword clattering to the concrete as it slipped from his grip.

Sasuke knew that voice. He barely knew that voice in anger but he knew it.

"Itachi...?"

The man turned and in the blue rainy day light Sasuke could see his face; his mouth hanging open, sucking heavy breaths, his eyebrows drawn into a frown, his dark eyes, almost identical to Sasuke's alight and furious... and sad. Looking down on Sasuke, all bloody and broken.

Was this the same man who when Sasuke said, "I love him" he had said, "get out. I can't talk to you right now." Who stood over him and told him that what Sasuke wanted wasn't right? Was it the same man standing here protecting him?

"Why..?" Sasuke's voice broke. The person next to him and Naruto, who he now recognized as Iruka sensei lifted Sasuke off Naruto, hooking his forearms under Sasuke's armpits and resting him against his own chest so Sasuke could sit up. Every part of him screamed in protest and he winced. Itachi stared for a moment before taking one step forward.

"Because beating someone is wrong," the man replied calmly, exactly how he always was.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, his eyes fixed on Itachi.

"That's not it... Niisan..." Itachi sighed at the way Sasuke addressed him; just as he had as a child, and flicked his gaze to Naruto who was now watching silently through his just opened eyes, his blonde eyelashes stuck together with rain.

"Since that day you came home for the first time, I promised something to both you and me," replied Itachi just audibly. Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi got down on his knees and looked into his face.

"That I would protect my baby brother. I would protect my family." Itachi's dark eyes slid to Naruto and smiled grimly. "And if you "love" him and he's part of your family, then I will protect him too."

Sasuke bit his lip; scared he might cry or do something equally as stupid. His head hurt and he had to keep blinking to keep himself conscious.

For the first time his brother had been livid, furious. And all for Sasuke. For the first time this brother had interfered and cared about something other than himself. For the first time... in so long, Itachi had been a brother.

"Uchihas' don't take any shit Sasuke. Don't forget it next time."

* * *

_Got a thing for sapping Sasukes and beaten-to-a-pulp Naru chans_


End file.
